Can You Learn to Love Again?
by SuperGeek3
Summary: Groose never got his one true love... Will he be able to accept another, even after their marriage? What is love? GrooseXPeatrice. One-shot. Please R&R.


**Just a little something I came up with. Please enjoy, and review if you liked/disliked it. As for _Lost Land Of The Kokiri..._I'm not really sure when I can get the next chapter out, but we'll see what I can do betwixt classes. **

**I own nothing. This is simply my head-canon. (And whoops, my OC made it in here...)**

Groose usually smiled when he dreamt. He'd dream of his Groosenator and how proud he'd been that he could build something so mighty with his bare hands; he'd dream of his once gloriously tall pompadour which now began thinning with age and had to be made up into a comb over pompadour; and he'd dream of Zelda, how beautiful she looked at the Wing Ceremony all those years ago, how peaceful she was as she lay in his arms as Link fought that evil dude.

And then he'd wake, still beaming, then look at the blonde next to him who wasn't Zelda and feel the aches in his body of age, and his smile would fade away. It was no secret he was not happily married to Peatrice: sure, he liked her well enough, but he felt no real connection with her. They had ultimately married out of fear of being alone, as Zelda had never returned his feelings…

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his eyes with his large, calloused hands. Though his hair was no longer of its former glory, his body was; laboring over a sweltering forge and hauling bricks does not allow age to deteriorate one's body so easily. His skin had darkened and turned leathery after his move to Lanayru Desert because of the raw sun. With the heat and the lack of wildlife, Groose detested the desert, but how could he possibly have stayed in the forest, watching Link and Zelda's lovey-dovey public relationship without wanting to pull out what little hair he had left?

No, staying in Faron would be too tough for the Great Groose. The memories it brought were… difficult for him: the death of Grannie, all that weird time travel, and the migration to the surface. To this day, some 20 odd years after Groose moved the last of the people to the surface, he still missed The Sky. It was his home… he'd never be able to accept another. But the reign of Hylia was over and The Surface was safe to inhabit now, so Skyloft was to cease to exist.

However, Groose had to deal with these pains today as he was to deliver a shipment of bricks to the area near the Sealed Temple now being called 'Castle Town'. They had already started a small settlement and were now working on a castle for _Queen_ Zelda and _King _Link, a monument to their love. It made Groose's heart sick.

He honestly didn't know how his friend Noel did it, living in Castle Town. She had actually been in a relationship with Link, unlike Zelda's unreciprocated feelings for Groose, and now she had to work in such close quarters with him and his wife. It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore—she had never dated anyone after him. Groose would often suggest that she get away from her heart-ache and move to Lanayru with him, but she'd always decline, saying it was more prudent for a historian to be by the history.

Next to her, Groose felt ashamed—she was so strong, and he was so weak…

Groose washed his face as he lamented on Noel: she'd never been able to love again. This always made Groose wonder if _he _could learn to love again. What was love? Was it the almost angering longing he felt for Zelda, or was it the friendship he had with Peatrice?

After running a comb through his hair, he headed out to the brick yard and loaded a cart full of them. He cautiously hooked up two of the creatures of the surface that stood as tall as him, had long snouts, lifeless black eyes, and flanks rippling with muscles. He didn't trust these things called horses, but they were the only beasts capable of hauling 200 pounds of bricks to Faron.

Over the dunes, a faint glow began to creep up, and Groose knew it was almost time to go, or else he wouldn't make it to Castle Town by sundown. He re-entered his cottage, an overly small two bedroom house for a man of his build, and entered his daughters' room. They were all fast asleep in their giant shared bed. Gertie, the oldest, had one leg hanging out of bed and an arm laid across her sister Sandy's face. Sandy had pulled all of the covers around her body like a cocoon, so Groose's youngest, Desiree, was curled up in like a pill bug to stay warm. Groose softly chuckled at his strange little girls, then went to righting their sleep positions. He tucked all of Gertie's limbs back to their appropriate places in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Unable to reach Sandy, he left her a little piece of candy, then walked over to Desiree and pulled the covers back onto her tiny toddler body. He tucked her flaming red hair behind her round ear and studied her, smiling. She and all of his girls were his pride and joy. He hadn't really wanted them, but Peatrice was very adamant on the first. After that, it was him doing the pleading.

They were undoubtedly his children, bearing the same tan skin, scarlet hair, piercing yellow eyes, and knack for mischief. The three played pranks on their mother all the time, earning them the nickname of "The Gerudo Pests" after the bugs in the area, claiming they were just as annoying.

At his touch, Desiree stirred and looked up at Groose with tired eyes.

"Is Daddy going?"

"Yes," Groose replied. "Daddy's going to be back in two days."

After a few moments pause, she asked, "Can Desi have her goodnight huggies now?"

He scooped her up and let her cling around his thick neck like always, then gently laid her back down.

"Love you, Daddy," she said as she closed her eyes.

For the first time, Groose answered with, "I love you too, Desi."

He had been so afraid to say it before; in the past if he loved someone, he'd lose them. But his children had changed him. Maybe in return for their love, he'd try to love them back.

He re-entered his room and rubbed Peatrice's back until she woke up.

"I'm going to Castle Town now. Want anything, dear?"

"N-no, I'm okay?" Peatrice was so surprised that he'd actually woken her up that she was at a loss of words. He'd usually just take off without a word…

"Are you feeling well, Groosey?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Never felt better," he cooed as he kissed her goodbye. As he started driving the wagon to Faron, Groose smiled. He would learn to love again, and he would smile at his reality as much as he did at his dreams.


End file.
